Summer Perfect Mermaid Dream!
Summer Perfect Mermaid Dream is a song created by Haru Tenshi for the CanLeo Entry. 'Lyrics' Haru:Minasan, OHAIYO ~taiyō! Anata ga akogarete ita nani o shitte imasu ka? Summer Pāfekuto māmeido no DREAM! Watashi ni shitagatte,MELODY! Puri yume no tame ni, daremoga sanka dekiru koto o,-sōde daibingu o suru koto ga dekimasu! Zora: Subete wa mina, umi no subete no sakana naibu ōra ga arimasu! Sorezore no sango wa, kaku atarashī hōhō de karafurudesu! Tokubetsudesu! Dakara, detekuru to anata no hontō no, yume o hyōji shimasu iro! Suisei: Anata no kakusa reta toki, anata wa taiyō ga kagayaite iru! De kakurete iru basho o kite iru, to nami ga te o futte iru, soshite sore wa watashitachi ga ugoite shutoku suru tame no jikandesu! Anata wa shain ni sono shinju o shimashou! Ryūsei: Chigai ni kidzuku koto wa dekimasu ka? Subete no sango ga tokushude, kotonaru keijō wa, sore ga subete no unique. So ga heiwa-tekina suna made ni kitasa seru anata o matte iru koto o mono ga aru okoshimasu! Mitsuki: PSHUU~! Takusan, daun shinkai (umi), aratana hakken ga hyōji sa rete inai uranai ga arimasu. Subete ga hikatte irunode, watashi no te o tori, DEEP iku koto ga dekimasu! Haru: SHINING ōjo ga ari, subete no aidoruni! Kanojo wa daremoga kagayakudearu koto o shitte iru, umi no uta ga iku to,-ji no subete no hito no dream. So wa suiei o shutoku suru koto ga dekimasu! All: Min'na no PERFECT MERMAID, kagayaku to kagayaku sora o tonde, sore wa anata o toru dokoni anata no yume ni shitagatte, taiyō wa watashitachi no kao ni kagayaku sa rete imasu! Taiyō no shita de jikkyō purei, umi ga! Suna no shiro ya fesutibaru kagayaku, nanimokamo watashitachi no yumenonakade subarashīdesu. Sono nai yume, sonona i unmei! SUMMER PERFECT MERMAID DREAM! Lalalala~ Perfect Summer~ anata no kibō o sagashimasu~ daremoga kono tame ni akogareru~ SUMMER PERFECT MERMAID DREAM! English Lyrics Everyone, OHAIYO~taiyo! Do you know what were longing? SUMMER PERFECT MERMAID DREAM! Follow me, in this MELODY! To a Pri Dream,that everyone can join, so lets dive in! Everything is Special!Each coral is colorful in each new way!There is an Aura inside everyone and every fish in the sea!So come out and show your true,Dream COLOR! When your hidden,you have to come out where you are hiding at!The sun is shining,and the waves are waving,and it's time for us to get moving!Let that pearl in you SHINE! Can notice the difference?Every Shell is special,different shapes make it all unique.So come on down to the peaceful sand,cause there are things that waiting for YOU! PSHUU~!There are many things,down deep the sea(the sea),no telling when a new discovery will appear. Everything is glowing,so take my hand and lets go DEEP! There is a SHINING princess,in every idol!She knows everyone is sparkling,the ocean's song goes and follows everyone's dream.So lets get swimming! Everyone's Perfect Mermaid Dream, sparkling and shining!Follow your dreams to wherever it takes you!Flying in the sky,the sun is sparkling in our face! Lets play in the sun,the ocean is sparkling!Sand castles and Festivals,everythings AMAZING in our Dream. Its not a Dream,Its not fate! ITS PERFECT SUMMER MERMAID DREAM! Lalalala~ Perfect Summer~ Find your hope~ Everyone longs for this~ PERFECT SUMMER MERMAID DREAM! Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Mitsuki's Songs Category:Haru's Songs Category:Suisei's Songs Category:Ryusei's Songs Category:Zora's Songs Category:Songs Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016